The beautiful city of the dead
by SnowAngel101
Summary: Serena hides behind a mask of lies, not wanting anyone to find out about her past. Darien a lonely vampire searching for the key to his music and his love. Together will they be able to overcome all thats thrown at them?
1. Chapter 1

The beautiful city of the dead

An: Well this idea came to me after reading a book so i hope you will like it give me some feed back! Disclaimer i dont own Sailor moon or the song in his chapter!

Serena Prolouge: Most people would say that was the luckiest girl alive, that I was perfect, but those people dont know the real me. The real me has no family seeing that both my parents died when I was five. My real parents never gave me the time of day I would go without food without love and without them. My dad left my mom before I was born and later died in a car wreck. My mom was devestated and lost herself in the world of drugs. Every penny she got she would spend on coke,ecsasty, and meth. One night she just over dosed, I watched as she slowly died. The real me doesn't really like smiling and being happy all the time the real me likes to strum away my pain on my guitar and blare the music so loud it feels like my head might burst. But if people knew the real me then I they would pity me and I dont want pity.

Darien Prolouge: For hundreds of years I have searched for the key to my music, just the right sound to make my music complete, but for hundreds of years I have failed. Im one of the oldest vampires alive a Prince if you may and yet i have yet to find my mate. My friends are getting worried about me and soon they feel we will have to fight off our greatest rivals the wolf clan, and without the key the vampire race as we know will die...

New girl in town

A girl no older than 16 sat in the back seat of a blue van. She sat staring at the window watching huge houses fly by. She was going to a new home again. Her social worker said that this house was for good but that was what she had said the last five times. Her blue eyes stared at the house that the van stopped infront of. The house was beautiful, It was three stories and was painted white with blue shutters. The house looked like it was straight out of Beverly Hills.

Serena stepped out of the van and followed her social worker up the path and up the steps and to the front door. "Are you ready?" asked the little old woman. Serena didnt say anything she just looked around. With a sigh the social worker rang the doorbell. In a few short seconds a young looking woman with long brown hair came to the door. Serena stared at the woman before her, she looked to be 5"6, she had light green eyes and long curly brown hair.

A smile came to teh womans face as she looked at Serena. "Come in, come in I'm so glad your finally here." Serena followed teh woman into the house and was amazed at the sight. The inside of the house was huge. There was a spiral staircase that led upstairs, the walls were a simple white and in the middle of the room was a huge white pinano. "Your house is beautiful." Serena whispered. The woman smiled at Serena and led them to the living room.

The living room had a huge fire place made of grey stone and there were white couches in the room. Serena took a seat on the couch and looked around the room. "My name is Ikuko." Serena smiled at the lady and then stared around the room. Serena's social worker took out some papers and turned to Ikuko, "Ok i'll I need now is your signiture here and then were all set." Ikuko signed teh legal gaurdianship paper and smiled at the social worker.

"Ok if you need anything dont hesitate to call me." Ikuko smiled at the old lady. "Ok Serena take care of yourself ok." Serena nodded to her. The socia l worker got up and headed for the door. When Serena heard the door close she realized how uncomfortable she felt.

"You know when they told me you were pretty but I didnt know you were gorgeous." Ikuko said standing up. Serena wasnt like most girls. She had long silver hair that fell past her knees and her eyes were the strangest color of blue, they looked like the sky on a warm sunny day. "Thanks." she whispered. Ikuko smiled and looked down at her. "I bet your tired its been a long day, how about I show you to your room." Serena followed Ikuko up the stairs. "My husband will be home shortly, and dinner will be served at eight." Serena walked silently behind Ikuko. When Ikuko stopped Serena nearly ran into her.

"Ok this is your room, i'll leave you alone so you can unpack and just get used to things." "Thanks." Serena said as Ikuko began to walk away. Ikuko turned around and gave a nod and smiled.

Seren turned back to the door infront of her. She slowly opened the door and looked inside. The room was beautiful. The room was painted a dark blue and in the middle of the room was a queen sized canopy bed. In the corner of the room sat a flat screen t.v. and a black leather love seat. Serena walked to the bed and rubbed her hands across the silky comfoter. Serena found all of her clothes and more in her closet. Serena looked at all the new clothes that had been purchased for her and smiled.

Serena walked to her bed and dropped down on it. Serena lay on her new bed and stared up at the ceiling. Soon her eyes felt heavy and then she was swept away to her dreams.

A soft knok on the door woke Serena from her slumber. Serena shot up and looked at the door and found Ikuko stnading there with a smile on her face. "Good morning." She said as she enetered the room with a tray in her hands. Ikuko walked over to Serena's bed and placed the tray of food infont of her. Serrna eyed the food and then began eating. "Thanks." was all she said. "Once you get done eating why dont you clean up and head down stairs, we have to drive to the school to get you registered, ok?" Serena looked at Ikuko and nodded. Ikuko looked one last time at Serena and headed out the door. Serena finished her food and went to the bathoom to clean up.

Serena stepped out of the shower and wrapped herslef up in a fuzzy pink towel. She walked into her room and went to her closet. Serena grabbed a pair of light blue jeans with holes in them and a hot pink tank. Serena slipped on her clothes and went back into the bathroom. Serena blow dried her hair and placed it ontop of her head in a messy bun. Serena but on black eye liner and clear lip gloss then headed down stairs.

The ride to the school was in complete silince. Serena stared out the window and Ikuko just watched the road. Serena walked silently trhough the school. The halls were empty so Serena assumed class was in session. Serena and Ikuko walked into the office to be greeted with happy faces. After all the paper work was filled out the principal handed Serena her schedule.

"I'll pick you up at four ok." Serena nodded. Ikuko grabed Serena and pulled her into a hug. Serena didnt know what to do so she just huged her back. "Have a great day." Ikuko whispered into her ear before she walked out of the building.

The principal walked Serena around the school and showed her everything. Serena stood outside of the biology room with the prinicpal. "Ok well I think you can manage it from here", the principal handed Serena a note to hand to the teacher and then wallked away.

Serena gulped as she walked into the class. A rather short bald man stared at her as she entered. "May I help you?" he asked. "Umm I'm new here." she said cooly. "Well then come in come in. What's your name dear?" he asked. "Serena." she said, "Im Mr.Steeper good to meet you dear." Serena stood in the front of the class. She felt like a deer in headlights she didnt know wether to run or get hit by the car. "Why dont you take a seat." came Mr.Steeper's voice. Serena nodded and headed to the only open seat. It was in the far back corner. Serena sat down and looked at the boy next to her. He was very pale with Black hair and midnight blue eyes that she could just drown in. Serena felt herself staring at him. When he looked at her she glanced away quickly with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Serena were just going over a paper so why dont you just sit tight." Serena nodded and took out her notebook. She opened up to a new page and began doodling the names of her favorite bands and little guitars. The boy with the black hair glanced over at her and smiled when he looked down at the drawings. "You like rock?" he asked with a grin on his face. Serena looked over at him and smiled. "Ya I live for it." "The name's Darien." he said sticking out his hand. "Serena", she said grasping his hand. Once he pulled his hand away Serena couldnt help but think about how cold his hand was. The bell rang and everyone began gathering there things. "What class do you have next?" he asked. Serena looked down at her schedule. "P.E." "Cool me to, how about I walk you." Serena smiled at him. "Sure that wold be great."

Once gym began Serena began to make fast friends with some of the girls. "Wow is that your real hair color?" asked a girl named Mina. "YA weird isnt it, i got it from my mo..." Serena stopped her sentence not wanting bad memories to resurface. Serena, Mina and Lita all walked out of the locker room and into the gym. Serena saw Darien hanging around some kids and smiled at him. Mina watched her and couldnt believe her eyes. "Eww dont tell me you like Darien." she said disgusted. Right then and there Serena knew Darien wasnt part of the in crowd. "I dont really know him he was just nice to me this morning." Serena retorted quickly. "Darien nice like that could ever happen him and all of his little goth friends are horrible i swear they worship the devil." Lita said quietly.

Once gym was over Serena and her new friends began walking to the lunch room. Once they walked in Serena knew she wasnt in Kansas anymore (I made a joke hahaha ok so its not funny leave me aone :P) Mina grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her to a long table where alot of people were sitting at. "Hey Guys this is Serena she's new here." Mina said overly happy. Serena took a seat next to her and couldnt help but feel a thousand eyes on her. Serena kept her head down and her mouth shut. "Hey Serena." came a smooth voice. Serena turned around and came eye to eye with Darien. "I was wondering if you were doing anything after..." Darien never got to finish his sentence for Mina cut in. "Ahh Darien if you haven't noticed your on the popular side the loser table is over there." said Mina pointing to the otherside of the cafeteria. Darien glared at Mina. "Ah Buh bye." Mina said smiling. Darien looked at Serena with pleading eyes. The real Serena would have slapped Mina across the face and jumped into the arms of her rock god but all Serena did was turn away from him and prentend like nothing had happened.

Seren didnt even have to look back to know he had left, from the laughter coming from the group of jocks she could tell. School seemed to fly buy in a blur Serena knew she had to apologize to Darien she just didnt know how.

Once the bell rang all th kids filed out of the class rooms and out the building. Serena moved through hall searching for familiar black hair. Once she was outside she spotted Darien. "Darien"! she yelled. Darien stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Serena. "Listen I'm sorry about earlier." Serena said. "Look no need to apologize i just thought you would be different from all the rest but I guess I was wrong." with that said Darien walked away leaving Serena alone. Serena stared at his retreating back and couldnt help but feel a jab of pain at her heart.

A honking noise interrupted Serenas thoughts. Serena looked to the road and saw Ikuko. Serena walked to the car and got in. "How was your first day?" she questioned. Serena put on one of her best fake smiled and turned to Ikuko. "It was great." "Well thats good, i hope you dont mind but a emergency has come up at my work so I have to go in do you mind staying at the house by yourself i'll be late so you can order in." Serena smiled. "Sure i'll be fine.

later that night.

Serena sat in her room with a empty chinese box on her dresser. Serena went to her closet and pulled out her amp and guitar case that she had hid in the back. Serena hooked up her amp and went to her case. She slowly opened the case and ran her fingers across the dark blue guitar. She called it Luna. Serena pulled out Luna and hooked her up to the amp. Once Serena was all set she set teh volume to the highest setting and began to strum away. She beagn to play and sing the lyrics to one of her favorite songs "All around me". (Song is by Fly leaf I LOVE IT)  
My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

As Serena strummed her guitar the last note hung in the air. Serena opened her eyes and she just let all the emotions she had been holding in for so long spill out. Serena fell to the floor with Luna by her side. She never even saw the pair of blue eyes that had been watching her all night...

An: So what do you guys think im sorry i there are any grammar errors if someone wants to b an editor or proof reader or what ever that is please let me know! Cuz i dont have spell check and everything else please review i will accept flames just dont be to harsh!


	2. Full Moon

The beautiful city of the dead

chapter II: full moon

An: Well guys im so sorry that it has been forever since i have updated i just havent had any motivavtion lately im sorry and i hope you guys will keep with my story. love lots

Blue eyes stared through the window watching Serena. Darien watched her from the shadows. He was amazed that a girl like her could be so in tune with a guitar. He watched as she switched off the lights and climbed into bed. Silently like a shadow he slipped through her bedroom window and stood over her sleeping form. He watched as her angelic face twictched frantically. Darien bent down and placed his cold pale lips onto her rosy red lips. Serena's face stopped its movement and she fell out of the nightmare she was in into a peacefull dream.

Darien smiled down at Serena and bent over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Serena sprang from her bed and placed her palm to her cheek. She frantically looked around for an intruder. Her eyes scanned the room but found nothing. Her cheek was cold from the persons light ghostly touch. Serena just shook her head and put it off as just a weird dream and laid back down and quikly fell into slumber.

The next morning Serena was awoken by the buzzing of her alarm clock. Her blue eyes sprang open and glared at the stupid device that dare awake her from her slumber. Quickly without thought Serena slammed her fist into the annoying alarm clock and sunk back into her pillows and listened to the sweet sound that was silence. A few moments later though she was awakened again by a soft knock on the door. "Im up ok." she groggily said to the door. She threw the warm covers off of her body and shivered at the cool breeze that came in from her window. "Thats weird I thought I left this shut last night." Serena said as she walked to her window and closed it. Serena looked at the clock on the wall and quickly forgot about the window it was already 7:45. Acting quickly she ran into her bathroom and jumped into the shower.

10 mintues later...

Serena ran into her closet and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a black tank with a picture of hello kitty all punk'd out on the front. "Serena its time to go." came Ikuko's voice from her door. Not having enough time to do anything with her hair Serena left it down and placed a black ball cap on. Quickly grabbing her back pack she rushed down the stairs and out the door as soon as the clock struck 7:59.

Ikuko pulled up to the school and looked at Serena. "After school I want to take you out to eat and then i have a surprise for you ok." Serena smiled at Ikuko and got out of the car. Serena waved goodbye to Ikuko and headed inside.

Inside Serena quickly walked to her locker and put her things away. "Wow i didnt know your hair was that long." came a girly voice from behind Serena. Serena didnt even have to turn around to know that it was Mina and Lita that were behind her. "Ya it is pretty long i just dont have the heart to ever cut it I mean it took so long to grow out so why cut it all off you know." Serena shut her locker and beagn walking down the hall with Lita and Mina. "Wow your tank its so... um grotesque." Mina said with a fake smile. "Um thanks i guess." replied Serena. "So tonight our boyfriends from Lincoln are having this killer party in the woods its going to be totally awsome everyone who is anyone will be there." Mina said smiling. "So do you want to come?" asked Lita. Serena looked between the two girls and smiled. "Uh sure." "Yay, you wont regret it." Mina and Lita said together as they continued on down the hall.

The day seemed to be going by really slow until it was finally fourth period. Finally Serena would get to see Darien and apologize about yesterday. Serena quickly walked into the biology room and sat in the seat she had sat in yesterday. The final bell rang and Mr.Steeper beagn his class. Serena stared at the door praying he would come in late but he didnt. The bell for lunch rang and Serena didnt even feel like going instead she walked outside and sat on a bench and stared up at the hot sun.

"You know they say if you stare at the sun for to long you can go blind." came a smooth voice. Serena looked to her left and smiled when her eyes met Darien's. "Listen about yesterday..." "Hey forget about it ok believe me i know what Mina and killer possie can do." Darien said laughing. Serena took off her hat and wipped away a bead of sweat that feel down her face. Darien stared at her entranced by her beauty. For hundreds of years women had cooed over his beauty and it disgusted him, but here he was doing the very thing that disgusted him. Serena looked up at Darien and smiled. "What?" she asked. Her words broke him from his trance. "What is it is there something on my face or something?" Serena asked wipping at her face. "No no thats not it i was just um...thinking." "Say would you like come to my bands rehearsal tonight?" Darien asked with a smile. "I would love to... wait I cant Mina and Lita invited me to some party tonight."

Suddenly Serena was pushed against a wall. She stared up at Darien her captor. "Let me go." she screamed. Darien tightned his grip on her. "Whatever you do dont go to that party, do you hear me." he yelled. Serena looked up at his eyes and couldnt help but whimper, his eyes held so much anger. Acting quickly Serena kneed up and hit him in the groin. Darien let go of Serena and she took off running.

Serena skipped the rest of her classes and hid in the bathroom. Those eyes still haunted her it was as if she had seen them somewhere before and she had but those eyes were worse she would never forget those eyes they still haunted her to this day...

_Flash back _

_A young girl lay in her bed sleeping sweet dreams raced across her mind. A loud slamming noise woke the poor girl from slumber. The little girl grabbed her stuffed rabbit and walked to her door and peeked out. "Mommy?" the young girl questioned. "Mommy is that you?" The little girl opened the door fully and walked into the living room searching for her mother. Serena walked into her mothers bedroom and found her mother passed out from a long night. As she closed her mothers door she never saw the shadow looming over her. She didnt even have to scream, a hand wrapped around her mouth. Serena whimpered in her mouth. "Ssshhh it will be alright my little angel I'm not going to hurt you." came a smooth deep voice. The man carried her back into her room and closed the door. He laid the young Serena on her stomach on her bed. "Quiet now little angel this wont hurt for long." Serena heard the man shuffling around for something and took her chance. Serena opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream. The scream was cut short however. Serena was forced to stare up at her captor. Serena would have screamed if she could have her blue eyes clashed with horrid red eyes. _

_"Alright little angel i was going to do this the easy way but looks like nature wont let me." he said looking out the window at the full moon that came into sight as clouds moved away. Serena was thrown on her bed. The back of her night gown was torn open and suddenly sharp claws dug into her skin. The little girls scream was not heard for soon after she fell into darkness._

_End flash back_

Serena shivered at the memory of that night. Serena opened the bathroom stall she was in and walked up to the sink and splashed water on her face. She looked up and stared at herself in the mirror. Turning to the side she pulled down her tank to reveal three long claw marks across her back with the letter D ingraved in her skin. The bell letting out school rang making Serena jump. Serena pulled her shirt back down and grabbed her things. She walked out off the bathroom and into the hall. "Serena." called two voices. She turned to find Mina and Lita racing after her. "So we'll pick you up at around eight." said Mina. Serena smiled and nodded at her new friends. "See you then." Serena called as she walked out of the school and to Ikuko's car.

Serena and Ikuko sat together at a cozy little cafe talkng about how their day had went. "So have you made any friends yet?" "Yes actually there was something i wanted to ask you, some girls invited me to a party tonight and i was wonderingif it was ok if i went." Ikuko smiled at her. "Of course it is." Serena smiled and began eating the food that had been placed infront of her.

After they had eaten their fill they headed home. When Ikuko pulled into the drive way Serena gasped. There in the drive way was a black bug with a big red bow ontop. "Surprise." Ikuko said smiling. Serena looked at Ikuko, "I cant accept this." "Of course you can sweetie and you will dont think of it as a present think of it as well i dont know but its yours and thats final." Ikuko said smiling. Ikuko got out of the car and walked inside. Serena stared at the car infront of her. "Wow." was all she said before walking inside and getting ready for tonight.

Serena stred at the reflection in the mirror. Serena had pulled her hair back into a low pony tail, she had on dark blue jeans and a black tank that shimmered in the light. "Serena your friends are here." called Ikuko. Serena applied lip gloss one last time and grabbed her jacket and ran down stairs.

"You have a beautiful house." Mina said kindly to Ikuko. "Why thank you dear." Ikuko turned to Serena and smiled. "Dont be home to late ok sweetie." "Dont worry i wont be Ikuko." Serena said as she hugged her. "Have a good time girls."

Serena walked to Mina's jeep and climbed into the back. "So are you ready to have some fun and meet some really hot guys?" Lita said turning to Serena. Serena smiled at Lita and stared up at the full moon that hung high in the air.

An: Well what do you think will happen next... I know maybe you can guess, well anyways sorry about the wait and everything love you guys would love some reviews as well!!! -SnowAngel


	3. The hunt

The Beautiful city of the dead

chapter III The hunt

An: Well thanks for the reviews guys well heres the next chapter i hope you like

Last time...

_Serena walked to Mina's jeep and climbed into the back. "So are you ready to have some fun and meet some really hot guys?" Lita said turning to Serena. Serena smiled at Lita and stared up at the full moon that hung high in the air._

Three sets of angry eyes stared at the jeep that drove away. "That idiot." came a voice from one of the shadow figures. "We cant go there we'll be out numbered." said another. "Well we'll just have to go get some back up then." the last shadow figure said with a smile. Then all three of them vanished with the wind. (Hmm can you guys guess who the shadow guys are? i bet you can.)

Serena smiled up at the moon. She never knew what drew her to its beauty but ever since she was a small child she would always seek comfort in its warm silver rays.

"Hey Sere when we get to the party make sure to stick with us ok, dont go wondering off by yourself ok." Mina said in a serious tone. "Ok." was all Serena said. The road started to get bumpier as they headed into the woods. Off in the distance sounds of music could be heard. "Lita, Mina can i ask you guys a question that wont offend you or anything?" asked Serena. "Go ahead shoot." Lita replied. "Well I was just wondering why you guys dont like Darien, I mean i know you guys are total opposites and everything but when you guys talk about him it seems like you guys are mean to him for a personal reason or something, you know what just dont worry about it Im just being nosy sorry." "Well actually your right about one thing." Mina said looking back at Serena. "We actually used to hang with Darien and his... well siblings i guess you could say." Lita began. "Me and Mina actually dated two of his brothers, but they all lied to us so we left and things just kept getting worse from there." Lita said with a frown.

"Oh well I think..." Serena was cut off by Mina. "Look were here." she said with a smile. Serena looked around, there was a huge bon fire and there was a stage set up that had a Dj ripping out music. Serena strared at all of the unfamilair faces, there were literally hundreds of people here. "Umm guys i dont know if this is such a good idea." Serena said sinking down in here seat. "Oh come on you chicken." Mina said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the jeep. Serena held on tightly to Mina's hand as they made their way through the crowd of people.

"Yaten." yelled Mina. Serena looked up and stared at a man with long silver hair pulled back in a low pony tail. Mina let go of Serena and ran into his arms. There was one thing Serena didnt like about Yaten and it was that his eyes were green, but they werent a regular green his eyes reminded her of a cat. Lita wrapped her arm around Serena and smiled, "Cute couple arent they." Serena only nodded her head. "So where's your boyfriend Lita?" A slight blush came to Lita's cheek as she looked at a tall man with long brown hair pulled back in a low pony tail. "His name is Tiaki." she said. Lita walked to her boyfriend and kissed him on his cheek. "Well so much for the whole stick together thing." Serena said to herself. Serena turned around and bumped into a very muscular very male chest. "Oh excuse me I'm sorry." Serena said looking at the ground. "Its fine no harm done." came the mans voice. "Im Seiya by the way." Serena looked up at Seiya and smiled. "Im Serena." Seiya stared at the girl infront of him in all of his years of living he had never laid eyes upon a woman as beautiful as she. He was lost in her baby blue eyes and he was happy.

Serena blushed under his gaze. "Um Seiya im sorry but I have to go find my friends I have seemed to have lost them in the crowd. Without so much as a good bye Serena started making her way through the sea of people to find Lita and Mina.

Serena seemed to have searched for them for hours but never found them. "Man where could the two of them be?" she asked herself as she took a bottle of water off of the refreshment table. Serena opened the water and took a long swig. "You sure have grown up since the last time I saw you, you've grown even more beautiful my little angel." came a dark voice. Serena froze that voice was familiar it was a voice that haunted her as a child. Serena slowly turned around and fell under the gaze of the eyes that haunted her dreams. A man stood before her his hair the same color as the moon his eyes a soft grey and his smile perfectly white. Serena dropped the water she held in her hand and ran. She pushed past people as she ran knocking them to the ground but she did not care she had to get away from that man.

Finally Serena had a clearing, she ran passing Mina and Lita on her way. "Serena!" Mina yelled at her retreating back. Mina watched in horror as Serena ran deeper and deeper into the woods. "Come on Lita we have to go find her." Before Yaten or Tiaki could object the two girls were already running after there new found friend. "Where'd they go?" came a voice from behind. Tiaki and YAten turned to find their brother Seiya holding five cups of beer. "They ran after their little friend." Yaten said fuming. "Well lets go after them." answered Seiya. The three men were about to run after them when suddenly he walked up. "Its time boys." his cruel voice whispered. Smiles came to all of their faces as they stared up at the moon.

Serena ran deeper into the woods not ever glancing back. She ran with only the light of the moon to show her where to go. The only sounds to comfort her was the crunching of leaves beneath her feet and her breath that was now coming gasps. Quickly glancing behind her to make sure she wasnt being followed she stopped to rest. She leaned against the trunk of a tree and listened to the now quiet wood. Serena stared up at the moon and sighed. Suddenly off in the distance a loud howling noise broke the silince of the quiet night at that moment it seemed the woods had come alive. Birds flapped their wings and animals scurried out of their holes running from something. The howl came again this time joinded by more than one. Then her muscles tensed, a loud Scream echoed through out the wood, it was soon joined by more until it sounded like a whole chorus. Serena's eyes widened in fear as to what was happening. Images of that night came flooding back to her, those eyes and that voice. Serena clasped her hands to her ears trying to block out the noise.

Suddenly hands wrapped around Serena. Serena opened her eyes and screamed. A hand clamped down on her mouth silincing her scream. "Serena its us Mina and Lita be quiet we were being followed." Lita whispered. Lita removed her hand from Serena's mouth and glanced back behind her. Serena looked at Mina and Lita with tears in her eyes. "Whats happening?" she quietly asked. "There's tons of them" Mina cried. "Huge monsters, everybody's gone torn to shreds, all of the blood, there was blood everywhere..." Mina whispered histarically. "We need to move before they find us." Lita whispered to them. "No what if there are still people back there we have to help." Serena said moving forward. Lita grabbed Serena's arm. "Serena going back there would just be suicide." Lita hissed. "Well what about Yaten and Tiaki huh what if they're still alive are you just going to leave them there to die?" Lita frowned at Serena. "OK fine we'll go back but we have to be careful there were four of them that followed me and Mina." Serena nodded and started running to the blood bath.

Lita and Mina easily kept up with Serena. Serena glanced around them and suddenly stopped. "Whats wrong?" Mina asked. "Get down." Serena whispered harshly. Mina looked at her oddly then dropped to the ground. Suddenly two large dog like creatures walked out from behind trees 200 feet to the right of them. One of the beasts was black with dull blue eyes while the other had silver fur with peircing green eyes. Serena knew those eyes. "Its Yaten." she whispered. Mina looked over at Serena then back at the creature and gasped those eyes those were Yatens eyes. The two creatures sniffed the air. "What are they doing?" Lita questioned. "They're smelling for us, when I say go we get up and run as fast as we can ok." Serena said. Serena looked at Mina and Lita, they both nodded. Serena looked one more time at the creatures to her right, "GO" she yelled. All three girls got up and sprinted.

The crearures turned at the sudden movement and howled before they took off after them. "Dont look back." Serena screamed at Mina and Lita. Mina, who always does the opposite of what is said glanced behind her, "Holy shit." she screamed. The creature was car length behind her. Quickly picking up speed she passed by Serena and Lita. Serena and Lita both glanced behind and followed Mina. When they finally came to a clearing they could see the bonfire about 200 feet ahead. Serena glanced behind her and foudn the creatures were no longer following them.

Breathless and exhausted the girls stopped except for Serena who kept on walking and only stared at the sight ahead of her. Blood splattered the ground, body parts lay forgotten it was like a horror movie. Serena turned away in disgust no one could have survived this,she thought to herself. "Help some one please help me." came a female cry. Serena quickly dashed towards the voice. "Where are you? Serena called. "Under here." came the voice. Serena turned towards the collapsed stage and saw a girl no older than 17 with long raven back hair and violet eyes. Serena hurried over to the girl. "Are you ok?" The girl stared up at Serena with a sarcastic look on her face. "Yeah im great as you can tell." she said. Serena ignored her comment and began to lift up on the fallen debree. The girl quickly slid out from beneath.

"I think I broke my ankle." Serena looked down at the girl and helped her get up. "Can you put any weight on it?" Serena questioned. The girl tried to but it only brought pain. "We need to get out of her before those things come back." came Mina's voice. "Mina where's Lita?" asked Serena. "She was just behind me." Mina said turing around to find Lita was not there. "Ok Mina I need you to take umm whats your name?" "Its Rei." "OK Mina you take Rei and find your car and haul ass back here, im going to find Lita." "But what if..." "Mina we dont have time the more you sit her babbling the less time we have to live." Mina just nodded her head and held onto Rei.

Serena ran off to find Lita. "Lita were are you?" Serena yelled. Serena walked through some bushes and called Litas name again. She took a step forward and froze in fear. There infront of her were four creatures. "The big black one, the snow white one, a brown one, and then the one she knew as Yaten. Serena began to slowly back up. "Nice big doggies, you dont want to eat me." Serena said slowly. The wolves approached her. They seperated and began advancing towards her. Serena's eyes widened in fear at what happened next. The white one stood on his hind legs and began morphing and took humanshape, while the others followed suit.

There standing before her was the man that haunted her dreams. "Stay away from me." Serena called to him backing up alas it did her no good for she ran into a very naked very male chest. Serena jumped in response. The man behind her grabbed onto her and held her still. "Oh my little angel it feels like I have waited centuries for you." The man walked up to Serena and caressed her cheek. Serena pulled away in fright and disgust. "Please let me go." she cried. "My little angel I have no intention to ever let you go, you will stay with me and be mine forever." he said leaning in closer to her. His eyes went from their normal grey to red as his teeth went rigid and sharp. Serena tried moving away from him but she was held in place. Serena opened her mouth and screamed with everything she had. The man moved in closer to Serena, he grabbed her by the neck, he lowered his teeth onto her neck and was about to bite when suddenly... "Diamond drop her." came a voice from behind. Diamond turned away from Serena to come face to face with his enemies, the vampire clan. Serena stared at Darien with tears in her eyes before she fell into the welcoming darkness.

Diamond felt the girl go limp in his arms, acting quickly he took off running with his companions close behind. Darien wasted no time he quickly followed behind catching up to them very quickly. Diamond was about to run into the thick part of the woods but he was cut off by a red jeep with a very angry blonde driving. Quickly turning around he saw Darien twenty feet away. "Diamond give it up." Darien said pulling out a gun and aiming it at him. Diamonds companions at his side snarled at the gun and began morphing into the giant wolves. Mina watched in horror as her boyfriend turned into a monster.

Darien didnt not move as the three wolves jumped in the air for him. Three gun shots rang through out the wood. Darien stood with three more men his brothers. The three wolves dropped to the ground still. Mina watched in worry as his body changed back to that of a man. Diamond snarled at the men before him. The three men that lay on the ground rose and stood by Diamond. "You may have won the battle this time but i still have the prize." Diamond yelled as he jumped over the jeep and ran into the woods closely followed by Seiya,Tiaki, and Yaten. Darien quickly chased after them but it was too late they were gone and with them the woman he loved.

AN: Well i think thats enough for now but heres a few things for you guys to think about... 1. Where did Lita go? 2. Who are Darien's brothers and 3. What will serena do when she wakes up??? well thats about it would love some reviews!!!


	4. Rescue!

The beautiful city of the dead

chapter IV The rescue?!

An: Well heres the next chapter sorry it has taken so long I have been pretty busy with homecoming and all so you guys better thank the weather cuase if it wasnt for all this snow i wouldnt be typing this story right now so here it is i hope you like make sure to leave me a review!!!!

Serena's eyes shot open looking around the unfamilair room. Suddenly everything came flooding back to her. His eyes were there watching her and all that blood and then there was Darien. Yes Darien was there maybe thats were she was, maybe she was at Dariens house maybe he had rescued her while she had passed out. Quickly jumping out of the bed she was placed in, Serena ran to the tall gothic looking doors and pulled them open. She ran down a long darkly lit hall, the only sound was her feet hitting the marble floor as she ran. "Darien." she called. All she got in reply was her voice shouting back at her. Serena kept on running turning corners and finally hse came to what looked like a library. Serena looked around the circular room, her eyes then fell on a big red chair that sat infront of a crakcling fire. "Hello?" she asked softly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you found yourself back with me, my sweet little angel." came a soft cruel voice. Serena's eyes widened in fear at the voice. A dark figure rose from the chair and began to make his way towards her. Serena's mind told her to run but her legs were frozen. All she could do was watch in horror as the man approached her.

A smile spread across Diamonds princley features as he caressed her cheek. Serena pulled away in disgust. "Dont you touch me." she snarled. This only made Diamond laugh. "You may pull away from me now but when you become my mate you'll be begging for my touch." he said with a seductive smile. "Over my dead body." Serena said as she spit in his face. Serena stared at Diamond with a triumphant look on her face. Diamond wiped the spit away and rose his hand to her. She didnt even know what hit her. One second she was standing up straight and the next her body was crashing into a bookshelf. Pain shot through her entire body not to mention her face felt like it was on fire. "You shall learn your place in time my dear." snarled Diamond. "Seiya come get this wench and lock her in her room with no food or water for three days, unless she comes to her senses and decides to surcome to me." That was all Serena had heard before vision got blurry and she fell into the welcoming darkness.

Else where

"Darien what the hell were those things, I thought you said you guys were the only ones left of your kind." Yelled a furious Mina. "Those things took Serena and they killed evryone." Mina yelled at him again. Quick as lightning Darien spun around and held Mina in the air. "We are the last of our kind your little boy toy and his friends are of a different species so if you would please shut the hell up it would be most helpful." Darien droped Mina to the ground and continued on with what he was doing. Mina stared at his retreating back. "Arrogant pig." she whispered to herself. "I heard that." Darien yelled back at her. Mina glared at his back and rose to go find Lita.

"Lita." Mina yelled. "Lita where are you?" "MIna hurry come help me will ya this girl isnt as light as she looks!" came a Lita's voice. "Im so sorry please set me down." replied an unfamiliar voice. Mina looked to her right and saw her tall friend carring a pixie like girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes. Quickly Mina rushed over to Lita and helped her out. "Im pretty sure her ankle is broken but besides that she seems to be ok." Lita said gently placing the girl down. "So whats your name anyways?" Lita said taking a seat down next to the girl. "It's Ami, and I must say I am in debt to you if it wasnt for you I probably would have never been found and left as table scraps for those monsters." The girls all looked at one another not knowing what to say next. "So does anyone even have an idea as to what those things were?" Rei asked as she limped over to the rest of the girls. All fell silent. "Well to put it in simple terms they were werewolves." came Dariens voice. All the girls looked to the left to find five male figures. "Your kidding right." Rei said sarcastically. Darien just shook his head no. "So your telling me that those things were werewolves." "Yes." Darien stated simply. "Ok so lets just pretend for one mintue i believe this whole howling at the moon eating people thing,... what would that make you guys?" "Vampires." replied Jadeite with a smile as he closed in on Rei. Rei wobbled back in fear. "Oh Jed back off." Mina said stepping infront of him. "His bark his worse than his bite believe I know, i had to put up with him and the rest of these weirdo's for a year." Mina said to Rei. "OK we dont have time for this right now, Diamond took Serena and we need to get her back before its too late." Darien roared in frustration.

"Whats your plan its not like we can just go bursting through their door." Malachite stated. "No we cant but they can." Darien said looking to Mina and Lita." "Oh hell no there is no way in hell you are going to get me to go there." Mina said. Malachite placed his hand on her cheek and stared down into her blue eyes. "I wont let anything hurt you didnt I promise you that." Mina stared up into his green eyes and felt something she swore she had locked away long ago. Mina pushed his hand away and moved forward. "I'll do it but not for you guys Im doing it to save Serena." "Its settled then we go to the evil lair to rescue the princess from the evil dragon but in this case its a wolf." Jadite said dramatically. Mina slapped Jadite and began walking to her jeep with Lita closely behind. All the others followed suit they were on a mission to save a friend and a love.

Diamonds mansion

Serena awoke with a start. Her head was killing her and her body ached all over. She slowly sat with a wince escaping her lips. Her eyes roamed over the room she was in. The walls were Black and candles hung on the wall giving the room a soft glow. The bed she was in was huge adorned with black silk sheets and black silk pillows.

Serena slowly rose to her feet all the while pain shot through her. Serena bit her lip to keep from screaming she wouldnt show weakness. She slolwy walked to the huge oak doors only to find them locked. Serena banged on them with all her strength cursing all the while. Tears began to form in her eyes and silently rolled down her cheek as she crumbled to the floor. Tears fell freely as she cried on the floor. Once teh tears had stopped Serena's face grew hot in anger. "Who does he think he is locking me up here, or even thinking he can keep me I Serenity am not a material object no one can just own me!" She said with anger. What she needed was a plan and boy did she have one. Serena rose to her feet and walked over to the huge wardrobe that was in the corner of the room. Opening it a smile graced her angelic features. This was definately going to be her secret weapon. Serena grabbed the outfit and put it on. Wasting no time she ran over to the vanity and brushed her hair and pinched her cheeks to bring color to her pale face. Serena looked at her reflection and smiled if this wouldnt work she didnt know what would.

A red jeep rolled up to the mansion . Security at the gate smiled at the blonde in the drivers seat and opened the gates for her without even thinking twice. Mina let out a breath she didnt even know she was holding as she rolled up her window and continued on the forset path that led to the mansion. Pulling up to the mansion Mina looked one last time at her reflection then walked up to the tall doors with Lita closely behind. Mina knocked four times just liek she always had. The door opened to reveal the buttler. "Ah Ms.Nicoles and Ms.Bradshaw what a surprise I dont believe the masters were expecting you I will just go and tell them your here." "Wait Jameson its kind of a surprise that were here do you think we could just sneek in and surprise them?" Lita asked sweetly. "Of course Ms.Bradshaw the masters are up in their rooms." Jameson repied with a smile. Lita and Mina began to climb the long spiral stair case that surly led to their doom. "Are you guys in yet." came a voice from Mina's ear. Mina touched her ear and replied a cold "yes."

Serena walked over to her door and peaked under the it to see the shadow of the person she was hoping would be there. "Seiya." she whispered seductively. she watched as the shadow came closer to the door. Serena quickly stood up and leaned against the door. "Seiya please come in here I have to ask you something." "Im not permitted to do so." his voice said from the other side. "Seiya please I need you." she moaned. "Whats wrong are you ok?" his voice asked. "I need you." she moaned again. "Ok Im coming in but step away from the door go to the bed." he ordered. Serena did as she was told but before the door opened she cocked her hip to the side and struck a pose. Seiya opened the door and closed it. When his eyes fell on her he felt like he was on fire. She stood before him in a Black corset with a black see through panties, and black high heels herlong silver hair hung loosely around her. Seiya felt a tug at his pants as he looked upon the goddess.Serena walked seductively towards him. She stopped only when her body was pressed up against his. "I wish to give myself to you for the moment I saw you I knew you were the one." She whispered in his ear. Seiya moaned at her closeness. Serena pushed hard against his erection causing Seiya to moan in pleasure. Serena watched as his eyes came alive and changed to that of his beasts form. Seiya picked Serena up and threw her on her bed. He quickly ripped off his shirt and climbed ontop of her and began to kiss her neck. Serena let out a fake moan as he began to travel down to her stomeach. "Wait." She said. Seiya looked up at her. "You cant have all the fun now." She said pouting. Seiya smiled and went to kiss her but she pulled away. "My turn for the fun." she said as she climbed on top of him. "I dont want the big bad wolf to gobble me up yet." Serena sat ontop of him and ribbed teh silk sheets into five strips. "What are you doing, are we being Kinky." Seiya asked hopefully. Oh yes very Kinky. Serena thought trying not to laugh. Serena wrapped one of the strips around his eyes, and then she tied his arms and his legs to the bed posts making sure they were extra tight. "Yes I always wanted to try this kinky shit." "Yes yes now let mommy get undressed then all your wildest dreams will come true." Serena said as she went to pick up a vase. Serena walked back over to Seiya and bent over him and smashed the vase over his head. Serena watched as his head dropped and he fell lifless for the moment. Without hesitation she grabbed the keys that were in his pants and ran out of the room without looking back.

Mina and Lita walked up to the Yaten's and Tiaki's door and waited. "Were here are you guys in yet?" Mina asked into her hidden microphone. "Ya were headed your way now, remember stick to the plan we dont know which room shes in so stall them as long as possible." replied Darien's voice. Mina and Lita looked at eachother and walked through their doors. Tiaki looked up from his book at Lita in surprise, while Yaten walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his long silver hair flowing down his back wet. Yaten looked at Mina in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he questioned his eyes never leaving hers. "Umm last time I checked you were my boyfriend." Mina said "What about last night." Yaten asked stepping forward. "What about last night?" Mina asked playing dumb. "What do you mean dont you remember?" Tiaki said standing up. "Umm what are you guys talking about?" Lita asked stepping next to Mina. "Were talking about what happened last night." Yaten replied stepping closer to Mina and grabbing her arm. "Oh you mean the whole you guys howling at the moon and kidnapping our friend thing." Mina replied. "That about sums it up." Yaten said looking at her. "Thats all water beneath the bridge, I told you I would stay with you forever." Mina said wrapping her arms around his nude chest. Yaten wrapped his arms around Mina and pulled her to his room leaving Lita and Tiaki alone.

Darien ran silently down the hall checking every room for Serena. "Serena you better be alright." Darien whispered to his-self as he continued on.

Serena made her way down the corridors she was in with only the soft clicking of the shoes she had on. "Hmm it might have been a good idea to have changed." Serena said to herself shivering. Serena looked around the long dimliy lit hall full of portraits and knight armor. Voices ahead made Serena freeze, quickly Serena hid behind a suit of armomr. Serena watched as Diamond walked down the hall talking to a man with with red hair. "Ruebeus I want you to go and take Seiya's place I have a feeling that he is bound to screw up." The man known as Ruebeus nodded his head and continued on down the hall. Diamond however remained. Diamond stood there with his eyes closed as if listening for something. Serena held her breath not wanting to giver her position away. "I see Seiya has failed me." Came Diamonds icy voice.

"I can hear you heart my angel. Your heart has been calling out to me all these years, you cant deny me what is rightfully mine like they did all those years ago." Serena closed her eyes and fell to the ground pulling her knees to her chest. "You might not remember but 500 years ago I ruled over these lands mighty and strong, when it came time to take a wife I searched near and far but no one was worthy of me. A rumor soon came around to me of a beautiful maiden with the voice of an angel. The rumors led me to sacred grounds were my kind was not allowed, but still I pressed on. My gaurds and I were in the woods when I heard it, the singing led me to a beautiful maiden. I fell in love instantly, finally I had found someone worthy of my love. I watched her from afar as she gathered wild flowers and made a crown from them and placed it on her head. As I approached her a man came and took her into his arms.

_Flashback_

_"Endy." Serenity's voice laughed. "Look." she said pointing to her crown of flowers. "Their beautiful are they not." she said with a smile. "Yes they are beautiful but not as beautiful as you." Serenity laughed at his words, "I cant believe it Endy tomorrow all our dreams will come true when we say I do." Serenity said turning around in his arms. Serenity stood on her toes and brought her lips to brush against his. "I love you Endy." "And I you Sere." Diamond froze as the couple kissed again. He felt anger rise inside him as he drew his sword at the man who dare take his new found love. Serenity's head turned towards the intruder and moved closer to Endyimon in fear. "Stay behind me Serenity." Endymion whispered. "These lands are off limits to outsiders." he said harshly. "I advise you and your company to turn and leave." "And who are you to tell a prince to leave." Diamond said at him with disgust. "Then from one prince to another I demand thee to leave." "I shall leave but not without my prize I traveled so long for." Diamond said looking at Serenity. Endyimon looked back at Serenity. Suddenly a great force caused Endymion to fall to the ground. Serenity's scream echoed through out the Cherry blossom wood as a great wolf began to fight her lover._

_Serenity stared in horror as the giant wolf slit her lovers throat. Blood poured from his wound. Serenity ran to her fallen lover and cradled him in her arms. Her once white dress was now blood stained. Diamond once more took his human shape. Serenity stood up and grabbed her lovers sword and pointed it at Diamond. "Come my love you and I will rule togther forever." Diamond said reaching for Serenity. Endymion lie on the ground not moving as his wound closed. His eyes shot open and stared at Serenity who held Diaomd at Sword point. "I will love no one but Endy." She said as she turned the sword on her self and plunged it into her abdomen. "NO!" Endymion screamed as his lover fell to the ground. Diamond watched in horror as the prince craddled his lifeless lover in his arms. "You will pay." he said turning to Diamond his eyes turning red. In fear Diamond and his gaurds fled. Endymion held Serenity in his arms. "I promise you I will find you again when you are reborn and I promise you we will be together again." Endymion whispered to his dead lover. Endy placed one last kiss to her once rosy red lips. "I love you." he whispered. _

_End flashback_

Serena opened her eyes only to find herself staring at Diamond. "There you are my angel." Serena opened her mouth and screamed she screamed with everything she had. Diamond grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and walked to his room. Serena kicking and screaming all the way.

Darien froze when he heard her scream, without hesitation he set off after her. Running down corridors until finally he came to the long hallway where her cries were coming from. Darien's four friends were at his side instantly. "Nephrite you and Malachite go get Mina and Lita, Jadite and Zoicite you come with me."

Serena was thrown on a bed with silver silk sheets. Serena looked around the room to find huge portraits of herself all around the room. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you, how long I have wanted to hear you moan my name." Diamond said closing in on her. He took of his shirt and climbed ontop of her. Images of her moaning and them making love swirled around his head. He looked down at her smiled. "How long I have wanted to be able to touch you." He said sliding his hand up her leg. "GET OFF OF ME." She screamed. Diamond ignored her protests instead he ripped off the corset she was wearing and stared down at her nude form. "You are so beautiful." he said as he leaned down and began kissing her neck. Hot tears fell from her eyes as he kissed her neck. "Please stop." she cried. Alas her wish wasnt granted instead he began to kiss his way down to her collar bone.

Suddenly the door was pushed open. Diamond looked up and his eyes fell on three men. "Darien." Serena cried as her eyes met his. "Let her go Diamond." Darien threatned. "I really dont think you are in any position to be ordering me around one bite is all it takes." Diamond said leaning down to Serena's neck. "No." Darien said taking a step closer. Diamond picked Serena up and led her to a door in the corner of the room. "If you follow us she will turn." Diamond said opening the door. "ENDY." Serena yelled out. Darien stared at her in disbelief at the nickname she had given him so long ago. "She remembers." was all Darien said before running with lightning fast speed towards Diamond. Diamond didnt have time to react. He was pushed back into a wall and fell to the ground unconsious. Darien held Serena in his arms and happiness filled him. He looked down only to find that she had fainted. Acting quickly he walked out of the room with Jadite and Zoicite close behind.

Malachite and Nephrite waited outsdie patiently for the rest of their friends to emerge. "Where are they?" Mina asked anxiously. "Calm down Mina." Lita said. "Look there they are." Malachite said pointing to the direction in which Darien,Jadite, and Zoicite were running. "Why are they running so fast?" Mina questioned. But her question was soon answered when her eyes fell on three giant wolves chasing them. "Everyone to the jeep hurry." Mina yelled. All of them quickly ran to the jeep and got in. Malachite turned on the jeep and sped off. Mina looked back at the unconsious Serena and smiled. "We did it we rescued her!" "Were not home free yet." Malachite said as one of the wolves jumped up on the hood. Mina let out a scream as a gun shots were fired. The wolves all stopped and watched as their prey got away.

Darien looked down at the woman in his arms and for the first time realized she was nude. Quickly he took off his coat and wrapped her up in it. He rubbed his hand across her face and smiled down at her. "I rescued you my Sere." he thought to himself as they drove off to their safe haven.

An: I know the ending is kind of rushed but I have been writting this forever!! well i hoped you liked this chapter next one will be out soon please leave me a review flames are welcome Snow Angel


	5. Is it me you love or her

The beautiful city of the dead

Is it me you love or her?

An: Hey guys Dodges rotten vegetables Ok so i know it has been 5 months since I have updated I apologize so im not going to carry on here I hope you like this chapter enjoy! By the way be fore warned there is a lemon in this chapter :P

Serena'e blue eyes fluttered open to stare up at a dark ceiling. Seren tried to sit up to see where she was but a weight at her waist held her down. She looked down to see a arm wrapped around her protectively. A smile graced her lips as she looked over at the slumbering Darien. "Why am I with Darien?" She thought to herself. Suddenly her eyes widened in horror as the events of last night came crashing down on her. Serena felt herself begin to shake tears sprang to her eyes.

Darien awoke to the soft whimpers of Serena. As soon as his midnight blue eyes met hers he felt anger boil deep with in him for what Diamond had caused. Darien pulled Serena into his arms and tried to soothe her. She clung to his shirt for dear life and cried. "I was so afraid, he...he touched... and he kissed my skin I feel so dirty. I was so afraid Darien so afraid." Serena cried on his chest. "Its alright Im here now and I promise you I will never let you leave again I'll protect you Serenity I promise you, I wont loose you like I did all those years ago." Darien said stroking her hair. Darien felt Serena go stiff in his arms.

Serena pushed hard against his embrace and backed away from him. "Im not her, I not Serenity Im not some dead princess reborn Im just Serena." She yelled at him. "There is no mistake you are my Serenity." Darien said standing up and taking Serena into his arms. "I didnt ask for this I dont want any of this to be real, this isnt happening." She said stepping away from Darien and running out the door.

Serena ran past the group of people in the living room and out the door of the apartment. Serena could hear them calling after her but she dare not turn back. She ran down the stair well and out into the rainy dark day. She ran ahead not even caring where her feet led her as long as she was away from the world. The world had delt her a bad hand in life and she was alone, she drifted from foster home to foster home so why did everyone seem to want her, it made no sense to her she was an outcast, a daughter that her mother loathed. She was shunned by her only living relatives and rejected by them becuase they didnt want her thinking she would end up just like her crack whore of a mother. Serena could feel the warm tears run down her cheeks and mix with cold drops of the rain as she kept on running not wanting the world to catch her.

Finally Serena stopped running and looked up to see where she was. She found herself at the place she know called home. Serena walked up to the door and rang the door belle. Ikuko came to the door and the sight of her new daughter almost made her cry. The black shirt that Darien had out on her fell to her knees and was soaked which made the material cling to her, her silver hair was matted to her and hung around her. Ikuko wrapped her arms around her daughter and helped her upstairs and straight into a warm bath. As Ikuko left the bathroom she decided to ask Serena later as to what had happened and why she had not come home last night.

Serena sat and soaked in the bath. Even though the water was boiling hot Serena felt frigid and cold. After washing her hair and washing herself Serena walked to her room and pulled on black boxer shorts and pink tank. Serena sat on her bed and stared at her guitar. She silently walked to Luna and picked her up and plugged her into her amp. She began to put all of her emotions into a song she made up as she sang.

(Song is Snow white Queen by Evanescence)

stoplight lock the door  
don't look back  
undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
you don't know me

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

Wake up in a dream  
frozen fear  
all your hands on me  
I can't scream  
I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

I can't save your life  
though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides

You belong to me  
my snow white queen   
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

Serena's eyes closed as she sang the last word. The sound of Luna soon fadded until the entir house was silent it was as if the entire world had suddenly stopped and she was the only one left. Serena's eyes flashed open as a presence filled her room. "What are you doing here?" she said quietly.

Darien stared at the back of Serena in surprise. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. Serena turned to look up at him her baby blue eyes clashed with his midnight blue. "Im not her, I may look like her but she's dead and I will never be her." she said portraying no emotion in her voice or her eyes. Darien moved closer to her and stared deep with in her eyes. "Serena Im sorry I was so caught in the past that I said stupid things I know you are not my Serenity, but I love you." Darien said wrapping his arms around her. Serena pushed herself away from him. "Do you love me for me or do you love me because I look like her?" She said with tears threatening to fall. Darien hesitated did he love her or did he only love her for her resemblance to the love he lost so many years ago. Serena saw him hesitate. She could no longer hold her tears back, she turned away from him. Darien grabbed Serena and spun around. Before She could register anything a pair of lips crashed down onto hers in a loving gentle kiss.

When the two pulled apart Serena had to hold onto Dariens shirt for support. His kiss made her feel like she could fly and made her knees buckle. Serena looked up into his eyes and saw the one thing she never knew as a child, love. Serena leaned up and captured his lips in a more demanding passionate kiss. Darien responded to her forcefulness by gently nibbling on her lip. Serena moaned into his mouth as nibbled on her lip. She had never felt anything like this before, her body was reacting in ways it never had, her heart was beating faster than it ever had in her life and her stomach was doing cart-wheels. Serena felt herself being picked up by Darien and being placed on her bed but never once did they break their kiss. Darien began to trail kisses down her collar bone. Serena felt her back arch at his light touches. He was driving her mad. "Darien please." she whimpered looking into his lust full eyes. Darien smiled up at her and ripped off her pink tank. The piece of clothing drifted to the floor destroyed and forgotten.Darien took ahold of Serena's wrists and pinned them above her head. Serena felt his tongue slide along her bare skin through the slit of lacey bra. Acting fast he unclasped her bra. Serena felt her stomach muscles quiver as Darien circled her nipple with his tongue, then draw it deep within his mouth. Serena arched towards his touch and twisted her wrists to break his grasp but to her surprise his grip only tightened, Dariens mouth pulled at her breast as if he could find no sustence there, his tongue flicking widly back in forth as Serena cried out in pleasure.

Darien then realsed her arms and laid back pulling Serena untop of him. Suddenly ravenous Serena captured Dariens lips in a rough kiss. She could feel his fingers dance down the length of her spine. They began to rub agaisnt her shorts. As Dariens fingers brushed against her sensitive skin Serena felt herself jerk and two fingers slipped inside her. Serena had no idea what was happening all she knew was that it felt good and she wanted more. With out thinking she heard herself whimpering "More." Upon hearing her moaning more Darien felt the beast inside him come alive there was no more playing around he would have her now for there was no stopping him now. Dariens eyes took on a strange glow as his fingers began moving harder and faster causing Serena to moan harder. Serena could take no more as an orgasm rolled through her which made her scream in pure escasty. Darien licked her sweetness from his fingers and felt his hard erection bulge against his pants.Serena stared at him and began to unzip his pants to reveal his hard manhood. Darien forced Serena beneath him and the beast inside of him took control. He plunged himself into her listening to her whimpers of pain, he went slow at first so she could adjust to his size and get the feel of him. When he felt her legs wrap around his waist he no longer held back and quickened his paced and thrusted harder until both could hold on no longer. They both reached their peeks and moaned in pleasure as the orgasm rolled over them. Darien collapsed ontop of Serena in exhaustion. Darien rolled over and Serena snuggled close in his warm embrace. "I love you.." She whispered softly before sleep took her. Darien looked over at his sleeping angel and felt a smile grace his features, "I love you to my Sere." he whispered softly as he kissed her forehead and allowed sleep to take him as well.

An: Well...heh Blushes I hope you liked give me feed back I love you guys!!! The more reviews the more inspired I will be to write more and faster :)


	6. The scent of blood

The beautiful city of the dead

An: Well hey theres not much to say except for I am very sorry it has taken this long to get this chapter out i feel like such a horriable person... I hope you guys will forgive me!!!

Where we last left off...Darien collapsed ontop of Serena in exhaustion. Darien rolled over and Serena snuggled close in his warm embrace. "I love you.." She whispered softly before sleep took her. Darien looked over at his sleeping angel and felt a smile grace his features, "I love you to my Sere." he whispered softly as he kissed her forehead and allowed sleep to take him as well.

Dream:

"_Hello is anyone there." Serena called walking down a dim hallway. Serena walked silently continueing on down the hallway to a door at the end. Her hand slowly reached for the door knob,she pushed open the heavy oak doors and peered inside. A fire crackled warmly inside. Being brave she crept into the room. "So fate has brought us together again." came a harsh whisper. Serena's blood ran cold at his voice. She tried to run but her feet were frozen. She watched in horror as he approached her. "Dear Serenity you can not escape me, you are my destiny," he cooed as he ran a hand through her silver hair. Serena shivered as his hands caressed her back. "You belong to me." he roared as he tore her shirt away her body. Diamond took ahold of Serena and threw her on a four poster bed. The silk sheets were cold against her skin. Diamond starddled her back as he whispered into her ear. "Do you not remember that night when I marked you as mine?" he asked as he traced the scar on her back. Tears fell from Serena's eyes as he began to kiss the small of her back. " I remember it very well little one, you were as beautiful as I remembered." Diamond forcefully grabbed her shoulder and flipped her around so that he was now staring into her blue orbs. "Soon you will be with me where you have always belonged and you will be my queen and together we will rule this planet." "No I would rather die than have you lay your hands on me." Serena screamed spitting in his face. Diamond whipped around and slapped serena hard in the face. "We shall see in good time." Diamond spat as he leaned forward and captured Serena's lips in a harsh kiss. _

_**Serena wake up its only a dream came a voice**_

_"Looks like our fun time is up my angel, just remember I will find you." He swore. _

Serena thrashed around in her sleep. "Serena wake up, its only a bad dream, its just a dream." Darien whispered softly to her. Blue orbs shot open. Serena's eyes met Dariens as a tingle tear fell from her eye she shot up into his awaiting arms. "He'll find me, Im not safe I never will be." she whispered frantically. "Sssh its alright it was only a dream Serena he cant find you, it was only a bad dream." He whispered. 'Only if that were true.' Serena thought to herself as her hand caressed her bruised cheek. "I love you and I wont let anything happen you, I promise." he said pulling her closer. "I love you to." she whispered. Serena clung on to Darien all through the night not wanting to wake up and find him gone.

The morning rays bathed the sleeping couple in warmth. Serena eyes opened to stare into the sleeping face of Darien. She found herself smiling as she gazed upon his child like face. She moved her hand to brush away his ebony bangs from his eyes. Dark blue eyes met Baby blue. "Good morning." Serena said smiling. "What time is it?" he asked yawning. "Its still early but I think Ikuko might freak if she see's you here." "I understand I better head home and talk to my brothers and form a plan." Darien said as he rose from the bed. Immediately Serena's face turned bright red. Darien stood nude in all his glory. ( Insert me drooling here). He turned to face Serena and smiled at her with a lustful gaze. "Have you no decency?" Serena yelled covering her eyes. Suddenly Serena felt herself weighed down. She looked up to stare into a pair of hungry eyes. A small "eep" passed her lips as Darien Kissed her full on the lips. She could feel him harden above her. As he pulled away he stared into her eyes and lust reflected back. -Knock, Knock- "Serena dear are you awake yet." Serena pushed Darien off of her with strength she didnt know she had. Darien hit the floor with a loud thud. "Serena are you ok?" Ikuko asked trying to open the door. "Ya im fine." she yelled. "Serena unlock this door right now." Serena looked over the edge of the bed to see a very dazed Darien. "Sorry." she said with a smile. "SERENA" Ikuko called. "Coming." "You gotta get out of here Serena said as she pulled on her pink tank and pj bottoms from last night. With a quick kiss on the lips and a "I'll come back in an hour", Darien disappeared without a trace. 'Creepy' Serena thought as she walked over to open her door.

"What took so long, and what was the noise?" Ikuko asked calmly. "Oh umm i fell out of bed and got tangled up in the sheets... Im sorry." Ikuko gave Serena a questionable look and sighed. "Well um breakfast is ready so get cleaned up and meet me down stairs so we can talk about last night." This was the moment Serena was dreading she had no idea what she was going to tell her she could hardly register anything that had happened. Serena nodded and shut her door. Walking over to her closet she pulled out a pair of light colored hip huggers and a white tank top out and put them on. After she had braided her hair Serena walked down stairs to face her doom.

Serena rounded the corner and gazed at the kitchen floor. "Listen Ikuko about last night theres alot of things you dont know about me and what to tell you everything because I really like you its just hard for me to tell you and I dont even think you'll believe me." "Why dont you enlighten us then?" came a cold voice. Serena's head snapped up and stared into cold black eyes. Serena stepped forward towards Ikuko who was being held by Diamond with a knife to her throat. "You can make this hard or easy but wether this woman lives or dies is entirely up to you." Diamond said with no compassion. Serena's eyes held no emotion as she gazed into Diamonds eyes. "I'll come with you." "Thats a good girl." Diamond said as he dropped Ikuko. Seiya, Yaten, Tiaki take care of this woman." Smiles came to the mens faces at the meal to come. "Nooo." Serena yelled as Diamond took ahold of her. "You said.." "You really thought I would let her live?" he said with a smirk "Ikuko run." Serena screamed as Diamond drug her out of the Kitchen. Ikuko looked up at the three men that surrounded her apparent hunger flashed across their faces she quikly grabbed for the silver kitchen knife at her side. As they changed a scream left the womans throat. Serena began to cry as Ikuko's scream reached her ears. "You monster." Serena screamed as she began to fight against Diamonds hold. Diamond smirked. "I didnt think you would come along quietly thats why I brought this." he said as he brought a cloth up to cover Serenas mouth and nose. Her world began to spin until she fell into the darkness. Diamond picked up the uncosious teen and plaed her into the awaiting black car.

Twenty minutes later...

Darien wakled up to the front door and rang the doorbell. When no one answered worry suddenly hit him. Darien sniffed the air and the smell that filled his nostrils made his stomach lurch. Blood .He burst open the door and followed the scent to the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Ikuko sat in a puddle of blood. Darien bent down and checked for a pulse, there was one but it was very faint. Ikuko's eyes opened slightly. "They took her." she said lightly. "Who took her." Darien asked getting anxious. "His eyes, oh his eyes they were evil, he left me for them... they were monsters... I cut them with this," she said holding up the silver knife. "They got their fair share of cuts on me though..." she whispered before passing out. " Dariens quickly pulled out his cell phone and called 911. Darien watched from the street as paramedics rushed Ikuko to the hospital. Diamond would pay for this and he would pay dearly. Dariens eyes burned with fire as he called his brothers and the others.

Serena's blue eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were met with a dark celing. The soft feel of silk was beneath her. Serena looked down and found herself in a long white gown like a princess would wear.She felt cold metal against her skin. She looked at her arms and found herself chained to a bed ."So we meet again Princess." Dimonds voice said dripping with lust. Serena stared in horror as he appracohed wearing only the skin god graced him with...

An: Well thats all for now i hope you enjoyed it I forgot how happy i was when i was writing stories! please leave me a review


End file.
